


That's not a tobacco cigarette, my friend.

by stodgysays



Category: Tim Curry Actor, tim curry fandom
Genre: After Party, Concert, Drug-Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Tim meets an audience member with a serious case of RBF after his rock show in '79.





	That's not a tobacco cigarette, my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The girl's face at 63:24 in this vid - https://www.bilibili.com/video/av32677844 ... I had to explore that!

Slipping into the alley for a smoke, Tim leaned his back against the brick wall outside the theatre. Most of the crowd had left or moved on to another bar. He let out an audible groan at his perceived mediocrity unaware of the figure next to him.

"Oh, I beg pardon. Didn't realize anyone else would be on the street." A young lady with long straight flaxen hair looked over at him nodding slightly before ambivalently turning away. She was shockingly sophisticated in a button up blouse and expensive heels, and he perceived her as not a Rocky fan which intrigued him. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" 

"Mm...". She purses her lips and looked to the side. 

"Not even one song?" His eyes look at her with subtle intrigue.

"Well, that sinking boat one, I suppose. You know. That thing they say when the boat is about to sink. That one wasn't horrible." Her voice's inflection changed and eyes darted to him as she said "horrible", making Tim chuckle. She was too prissy for her own good.

"SOS. Would you mind if I had one?" he said gesturing to the cigarettes in her case. 

"That's not a tobacco cigarette, my friend." 

"Oh, are we friends, now? I don't know your name. I'm Tim."

"Well, obviously," she leaned her case closer to him. He takes one raising it to his nose. "Opium," she says in a breathy voice. "I'm Kat." 

Tim nods and grins in her direction. As he is about to light up, she says, "You might need a guide to navigate these," gesturing with her cigarette occupied hand. "I know a place nearby. My friend is already waiting on me." 

"That tricky? Well, lead on." He followed like a running puppy when she darted off into the street. 

The effects hit him sooner than expected. Slumped on a dark lounger in an even darker club, his green eyes drooped not before realizing Kat was running her hand through his curls. Her claw-like manicure left oddly painful and satisfying as he drifted into a hazy stupor. He awoke to his A & M manager slumped over about to chew his ass out and the   
girl no where to be found.


End file.
